


Quirky

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You love my quirks."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following exchange on [Texts from Last Night](http://textsfromlastnight.com):
> 
> (770): who loves string cheese????? I LOVE STRING CHEESE!!!  
> (404): you know...if you didn't give such great head little things like this would ruin our friends with benefits relationship.

Arthur shut his mobile with a sharp click and slid it next to his binder. Only an hour had passed since he left Merlin's flat and agreed to meet him at the Cafe Nero. He was expecting Merlin, for fuck's sake; ridiculous text messages were completely unnecessary additions to the much-needed breakfast after a night and early morning in bed with Merlin.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and concentrated on the notes for his afternoon lecture, even when the chair across from his scraped against the floor and a knee pressed to his, firm and familiar. Affectionate. It reminded him of the way Merlin kissed his shoulders during those odd, quiet moments in bed, or while they stood in Merlin's kitchen making tea in the middle of the night, half-dressed and sleepy.

"You love my quirks."

"I do not."

"You do. You're just cranky and won't admit it. I don't know why, as I've already told you how much I love yours."

"I don't have quirks." Arthur kept his eyes on the latest page of notes. He didn't need to look up to know that Merlin had shower-damp hair tucked under a striped beanie, or that he was wearing his scarf and fingerless gloves, and a haphazard combination of long and short sleeved tee shirts, a jumper, and/or a hoodie instead of just putting on an actual coat. Or that he was smiling that stupid, lopsided, genuine smile of his. "And you're not quirky; you're ridiculous."

"You take notes in three-color pen. And you don't let your food touch, even when it's on the same dish. And, you know how you change positions about a half dozen times before you fall asleep?"

"Merlin..."

"And! And how you keep a toothbrush and that weird expensive toothpaste in my flat, but refuse to keep them in the loo."

"Your bathroom is a biohazard."

"And you get ticklish when I lick -"

"Merlin!" A warm flush crept up the back of Arthur's neck. Merlin's foot nudged his, toe brushing against Arthur's ankle. "That's not a quirk."

"I know. I love it anyway."

Arthur's mouth went a little dry when he looked up to realize that Merlin was dressed exactly as Arthur had imagined, wisps of damp, dark hair peeking out from beneath his hat, an easy, warm, teasing sort of smile on his face, Arthur's brown hoodie over his own blue jumper.

Of course he knew what Merlin looked like at nine in the morning; two years of friendship and six months of friendship with benefits had made Arthur good at predicting Merlin-ish behavior patterns.

He loved _that_. He loved being the one who knew Merlin this well, who knew the scent of his shower-clean hair and the feel of his mouth and the shudder of his breath as Arthur came for him.

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin gave him another little nudge with his foot and stood up. "I need coffee. I'll bring you more, and your muffin, too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the reason that i laugh and breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200732) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim)




End file.
